Confessions
by BigBadWolfyBoy
Summary: Beast Boy confesses to Raven. Please R&R. No flames. Fluffy.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and yada, yada, yada… Please R&R. No flames! This was just something I threw together, so comments are appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

How long? How long was he going to have to live like this? Those thoughts echoed in Beast Boy's mind as he watched Raven, who was currently reading on the couch in the common room. It was moments like these when he was able to steal glances at her, taking time to memorize every curve and line that made up her beautiful face. A small sigh left him and a hand ran through his spiked, green hair.

Once he'd been able to let go of any thought of Terra returning to him, a heartbroken Beast Boy found that Raven was there for him in a way he never thought she'd be. For the first time the two were able to talk and not try to bite each other's heads off. They grew to enjoy each other's company and soon Beast Boy felt an all too familiar feeling beginning to creep back into his heart – love. Love for Raven. And soon the realization that he'd fallen in love with her sunk in.

"Beast Boy," came Raven's voice, snapping him out of his daze.

"Hmmm?" He said, straightening as she turned to look at him. "What?"

"You were looking at me. Staring to be precise."

"No I wasn't. I mean, I was just kind of staring off into space and you happened to be in my line of sight," he said, a hand moving to scratch the back of his neck.

A disbelieving look formed on her face. "Uh-huh." She stood and walked over to him, standing on the opposite side of the counter that he'd been leaning against. "Beast Boy, is everything ok? You've been acting rather strange lately…and don't try and say otherwise, I can feel your emotions, remember?"

"Well, uh, you see…" Beast Boy met her gaze. "I have this friend who likes a friend and this friend happens to be one of his best friends but he's worried that if he tells her how he feels that it'll just make things awkward…" _Did I really just use that scenario? Why the hell can't I just tell her!?!_

An amused expression formed on her face. Raven could feel him suddenly get flustered by her question and the whole spiel that he'd just let out confirmed her suspicion that something was wrong.

"And…?" she prompted.

"And he's asked me for advice. I'm not real sure what to tell him, so…" he let the sentence trail off.

"I see." She sighed, arms crossing over her stomach. "Well if I were the girl I'd want to know."

"You would?" he asked, a brow rising.

She nodded. "Yes. I mean, for all your friends knows his crush may like him just as much as he likes her."

"You really think so?"

"Anything's possible."

Beast Boy let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for the advice, Rae."

"No problem. And it's Raven, Beast Boy."

"So, if you were the girl how would you want the guy to tell you?"

"What?" she asked, slightly caught off guard.

"How would you want to be told?"

"Oh, well, uh…" Raven paused, taking a moment to think over her friend's question. "I guess I'd just want him to come out with it and tell me."

"Sometimes it's not that easy," a sheepish expression formed on the changeling's face.

Raven frowned slightly. "Speaking from experience, huh? Terra?"

"Actually, no." He admitted. Raven's eyes widened for a moment. Beast Boy had a crush? Why didn't he tell her? Well this certainly put a damper on the subtle hints she'd been giving him over the months that she liked him.

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Oh, uh, no one you know."

"I see." A silence fell between the two. "Well, if you'll excuse me…." She said, beginning to head towards the common room doors.

The sudden shift in Raven's mood caused Beast Boy's ears to droop slightly, but his gut told him that perhaps she was right – he should be a man and just tell her. She did have a point, there could be a possibility that she felt the same. _Ok, Beast Boy, c'mon. You're twenty years old for Christ's Sake! If you can't tell Raven this then you'll forever be stuck in this torture._ Beast Boy rounded the counter and managed to come in between her and the common room doors.

Her brows knitted. "Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

"Raven, there's something you should know…"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

He cleared his throat. "You see I…" He paused. "Oh what the hell?" he said then leaned in and pressed his lips to Raven's tentatively. Her eyes widened but she soon gave in. When the kiss broke, green eyes met her violet ones. "I love you, Raven…."

A soft smile formed on her face and she leaned up, kissing him, this one more passionate than the one before. When it broke, the smile returned. "I love you too, Beast Boy."

Pure bliss.


End file.
